E.M.F. Cannon
Rifle Damage: Primary Fire: 75 Secondary Fire: ~ 120 to 1000+ Rate of Fire: 300 rpm Clip Size: 20 Max Ammo: 100 + 20 Primary Fire: Single shot Secondary Fire: Charged shot First Acquired: Mission 11: Liberation DESCRIPTION: The E.M.F. Cannon is essentially an electromagnetic rifle that fires white-hot magnesium projectiles. The weapon has a good clip size and a reasonably high rate of fire, and works great for close-to-medium range combat. The E.M.F. Cannon can also be charged to fire a much more powerful energy blast. About halfway through the game, Krone Guards begin carrying E.M.F. Cannons quite frequently, and use it as a standard weapon alongside the KM 2103 Karbine. WEAPON ATTRIBUTES The E.M.F. Cannon's primary fire shoots ultra-hot magnesium projectiles that explode on contact. The E.M.F. Cannon is quite powerful, and can explode an enemy Krone Guard into bits in just 3 or 4 hits. The only downside to the primary fire is that the projectiles are affected by gravity and travel in an arc, and can only travel a few dozen feet before landing on the ground. The projectiles have slight splash damage, allowing you to damage enemies with a near miss. The splash damage also allows you to penetrate the handheld energy shields wielded by Storm Guards, making the E.M.F. Cannon a good weapon for fighting Storm Guards. The E.M.F. Cannon's secondary fire is a charged shot that travels in a straight line and explodes on contact. The secondary fire can be charged from 1 to 9 units of energy. With 1 unit, the charged shot is still more powerful than the primary fire and can gib Krone Guards with just 2 or 3 hits, but on the downside has a slower rate of fire. At a maximum charge of 9 units, the charged shot is incredibly powerful, and can gib even the powerful Warp Guards in a single hit. Since it travels in a straight line, the charged shot is great for shooting enemies at long range who are too far away to hit with the primary fire. Just be careful not to hold the charge for too long without firing it, or else you'll take damage (10% damage per second). Unfortunately, despite its massive damage, the charged shot doesn't seem to have any effect on vehicles such as Helos or Sentries. Ammo for the E.M.F. Cannon is reasonably common, since by the time you get it, Krone Guards will carry it quite often. You can also occasionally find E.M.F. Cannons in weapon crates, and also refill ammo for it at ammo crates. EVALUATION With its powerful exploding projectiles and reasonably good rate of fire, the E.M.F. Cannon is a great close-to-medium range weapon for the second half of the game. It works great in indoor levels and other close-combat situations, and can also be used to blast Storm Guards. When using the secondary fire, a brief charge of 2 or 3 units should be enough to splatter enemy soldiers in a single shot. STATISTICS ENEMY USAGE The E.M.F. Cannon is frequently carried by Krone Guard soldiers in the later half of the game (they use it almost as much as they use the KM 2103 Karbine), which they use to rapid-fire arcing energy projectiles at you. The energy projectiles are slower than bullets, but still travel at decent speed and have slight splash damage when they land. Enemy E.M.F. Cannons are about twice as powerful as their KM 2103 Karbines, and can reduce you to 1% health in just 12 shots. Kill these guys as quickly as possible with your own heavy weapons, such as the E.M.F. Cannon or Hell-Fire submachine gun. Category:Weapons